


henceforward

by march_hareeee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_hareeee/pseuds/march_hareeee





	henceforward

这几乎是诺克提斯头一次在闹钟响之前醒来。

他不知道自己为什么这么确定闹钟还没有响，可能是光线还没有照到他的眼睛上刺激他清醒，也可能是普隆普特还在安睡，没有和平时一样拽着他的胳膊像拖尸体一样要把他从被子里剥出来。  
此刻他的爱人就在他的身边，把胳膊横在他的胸口安心地睡着。  
诺克提斯闭着眼睛，现在的他浑身的力气都被柔软的床垫吸走，窝在身体和床的缝隙里，他只有意识和感官醒了过来，指挥身体活动的部分还没有，或者他干脆只是没有完全清醒，懒得活动。  
诺克提斯试着想睁开眼去看看普隆普特的睡相，毕竟他几乎没有怎么见过普隆普特在他面前熟睡的样子。虽然年轻的国王殿下每天都睡得比爱人要早可是他醒得比对方晚呀，所以那种小说电影里每天早晨看到自己心爱的人睡在自己面前那种满足与幸福他结婚至今都不知道是什么感觉。  
诺克提斯只知道每天被丈夫用掀床垫的架势让他从床上掉到地上的感觉有多痛。  
身心都痛，普隆普特可不会因为他是国王而把他当作一朵娇花来怜惜。  
但是他挣扎了好一会，就算勉强把清晨肿胀的眼睛睁开一条缝，他也只能看到一大簇金色的发丝还有普隆普特的发旋——谢天谢地他没有遗传沃斯代尔的发量。普隆普特的头发时刻都以一种健康勃发的姿态卷翘着，好像是他本人的活力都渗透到了发梢里。  
诺克提斯又从新闭上眼，他慢悠悠地享受普隆普特和自己的体温混合在一起，把整个被褥捂出一个无比舒适的温度，可以的话他真想一辈子都窝在里头。他在被子里悄悄伸展四肢，用力拉长自己的身体到肌肉发酸的程度，然后一口气放松，让自己像是突然砸在云朵上。  
但是这次降落发生了空难，他的腿重重砸在普隆普特的腿上，对方发出一声闷哼，随即转了个身。  
放在诺克提斯身上胳膊的重量也被撤走了，他突然没有来的感到一丝不爽，好像是普隆普特和自己身体相互接触的部分被拿走了，之前他还能从两人身体的微小缝隙间若有若无地感受到对方的体温，可是现在他们之间因为普隆普特的转身产生了一条空隙，普隆普特还不忘记抓着被子一起转身，这让他们中间敞开了一个缺口，微凉的空气立刻灌了进来让原本迷蒙的意识清醒了起来。  
但是现在闹钟还没有响。  
意识到自己可能时间还早的诺克提斯立刻跟着也翻了个身，用身体贴住普隆普特的后背来堵住他们之间的间隙，他的爱人身上总是维持着令他感觉到舒适的体温，他可以从对方背后的皮肤感觉到普隆普特绵长的呼吸，还能听到非常细微的鼾声。诺克提斯闭着眼依偎在普隆普特的后颈上，感受自己爱人的胸口在睡梦中起起伏伏，他悄悄把手指嵌进对方的指缝里，他好像能从指尖感觉到普隆普特的心跳。  
如果不是他一睁眼就会被卷翘的金发糊一脸，他早就睁眼去盯着普隆普特的睡脸可劲看了。  
毕竟普隆普特总是笑他睡觉的时候会水肿。  
“我可是见过全伊欧斯少女梦中情人的脸上糊着眼屎和口水的样子！”普隆普特洋洋得意地说过。  
虽然路西斯的国王当时用“我还见过你流着口水还哭花脸的样子呢！”来还击，但总觉得还是不够有力度。  
诺克提斯突然感觉自己难得醒的比对方早，不拍些丑照来嘲笑他总有些对不起自己，指不定普隆普特是翻着白眼睡觉的呢？这都足够他笑话到下一次早醒了。  
就在诺克提斯一边用嘴唇数普隆普特到底有几节颈椎一边盘算着怎么不吵醒对方爬到对面去看看普隆普特到底有没有睡觉翻白眼的时候，对方突然动了一下，好像是这个身体终于挣脱了睡梦的桎梏回到了他的身边。  
“重死了……”普隆普特抱怨着，抽出被诺克提斯压着的腿，锤在诺克提斯的腿上，引得国王殿下发出吃痛的吸气声，但是马上腿上的痛感就被一个温暖的拥抱治愈了。普隆普特显然意识还没有完全清醒，他几乎是本能的，像一只还没有睁眼的幼犬一样向诺克提斯凑过来拥抱他。普隆普特把下巴搁在诺克提斯的肩膀上，新生的细软胡茬在他的皮肤上磨蹭，普隆普特的脸稍微在他的脸上还有耳边磨蹭了几下，发出想要重返梦境的呓语。对方的身体也和他紧紧贴在一起，好像是想要分享他身体的温度又或者是想通过把胸口贴在一起去窃听他的心跳。诺克提斯能感觉到对方的体毛蹭在自己的大腿上，一时之间他都分不清到底是腿上比较痒还是心里更痒一些。  
诺克提斯在他抱上来的一瞬间只听到耳朵里发出“嗡！”的一下的轰鸣，然后是一股热度直冲他的头顶，再一路流向全身。就像是有一座火山被瞬间引爆了，喜欢和爱恋的心情就像是岩浆一样喷得满天都是，不停冒着火星和黑烟，再混进血液当中，被运送到身体的每一个角落和每一个细胞里。  
诺克提斯搂住普隆普特的背脊，让他和自己再贴得紧密些，过载的大脑里像是故障的程序弹窗似的“噔噔噔噔”层层叠叠接连不断地冒出“好可爱”“好可爱？”“好可爱？！”的念头。  
什么被腿砸啦，要拍睡觉的丑相啦这些小细沙被如海啸般高涨的喜爱之情冲刷得干干净净，只剩下硕大的“喜欢”二字。  
“嗯……”普隆普特把脸埋在诺克提斯的颈窝里来回磨蹭，好像是想要找一个最舒服的角度，可以刚好把自己的下巴放进去。他长长地出了一口气，带着温度气息吹在诺克提斯的脖子里引起一阵颤栗，“诺克特……”  
“嗯？”诺克提斯口气上听起来波澜不惊，可是海面下无数“喜欢”和“可爱”的呼声此起彼伏，像是相互撞击的海浪。  
“你该刮胡子了。”普隆普特的鼻音听起来少了不少，可他依然保持着刚才没有睡醒的姿势，只是不再执着着去埋诺克提斯的脖子，转而去蹭他下巴上刚冒出来的胡茬。  
诺克提斯对天起誓昨天他的下巴上还是没有胡子的，一定是今天的早晨可爱得过于梦幻的普隆普特让他的体温骤然升高才一下子冒出的胡茬。

总而言之一切都是普隆普特太可爱的错。

普隆普特虽然嘴上说着“扎人”“不舒服”可一边又不停在诺克提斯的脸颊上磨蹭，现在已经蹭到鼻尖了。  
“你也好久没有刮脸了吧，别以为我不知道你在用下巴上的胡子蹭我。”  
“这是格拉迪欧教给我的成熟男人的秘方。”  
“切。”  
诺克提斯在表示了自己的不屑之后，又趁着普隆普特想和自己说话的档口去亲吻他的下巴。他的嘴唇擦过普隆普特的下嘴唇的时候对方明显停滞了一下，普隆普特的眼睛里仿佛还氤氲着一层雾气，迷迷蒙蒙叫人分不清到底现在这个在他面前露出笑容的天使是真实的还是一个过于逼真的梦境。  
普隆普特看着他，他的头发失去了发胶的支撑软趴趴地散在白色的枕头上。诺克提斯为了能看他看得更近一些，便抵着他的额头，一只手抚着他的脸颊，像是想要细数他脸上的雀斑。另一只手摸上他的后颈，手指伸到他细软的头发中间搅了几下，让他的头发绕在自己的指尖，好像是自己被缠住了似的。诺克提斯总是怀疑普隆普特在出行的时候有阳光的碎屑掉在他的头发里了，不然他的头发怎么会发光呢？  
“普隆普特？”诺克提斯叫住正专心致志去用脸磨蹭诺克提斯的手，顺便亲吻他的手指的普隆普特，他看到那双蓝紫色的眼睛带着困惑望向自己，明明现在是白天，他却在里面看到了夜空和星辰。  
“你是不是忘了什么东西？”诺克提斯问，因为他们靠得太近了，近得都能感觉到对方呼吸吹出的气体，空气因为充满了对方的气息而变得浑浊了起来，他们在用说悄悄话的音量和对方说话，好像在商讨一次秘密的幽会。  
“我忘了什么？”普隆普特反问，和诺克提斯相互压着缠绕在一起的双腿不安分地慢慢移动，划过着诺克提斯的小腿。  
“我都醒了那么久了，我的早安吻呢？”诺克提斯终于放弃玩普隆普特的头发，转而揽了一下他的腰夹住他的腿好让他不要继续作妖，毕竟他不知道闹钟什么时候回响，过会儿还要见他国政要呢。  
“早安吻？什么早安吻？你都没起来呢。”普隆普特还嘴道，但是还是安慰性地在诺克提斯因为委屈而微微嘟起的唇角上飞快地亲了一下。  
诺克提斯想要反驳，但仔细一想确实挺有道理，毕竟平时普隆普特都是把他掀到地上再来亲他的。  
也可能普隆普特只是怕他生气才用“早安吻”来弭平国王殿下的起床气的。可是国王殿下偏偏就吃这一套，只要普隆普特亲他一下再冲他笑一下，他就是把水晶做成陆行鸟雕像诺克提斯都能原谅他。  
普隆普特抓住那只在他背后胡乱游走到处乱摸的手，诺克提斯一摸到普隆普特的手就马上扣住他的手指和他握在一起，普隆普特被他心急火燎的样子惹得忍不住笑了一下，他笑的时候总是忍不住要咧开嘴，露出排列整齐的牙齿，还有唇边的酒窝，普隆普特的眉眼因为这个笑放松舒展开来，诺克提斯好像看到有花瓣从他的眼睛和嘴角冒出来。  
诺克提斯觉得自己和普隆普特在一起迟早有一天会猝死，死因是爱人过于可爱引起心脏骤停。  
为了不让自己死于心脏病，诺克提斯选择闭上眼，避开普隆普特半张着的嘴唇去亲吻他嘴角的酒窝。  
千万不能在上午有安排的时候去吻他的嘴唇，会上瘾的，别问诺克提斯是怎么知道的。  
普隆普特干脆笑出了声，用自己没有被抓住的那只手抚上诺克提斯的脖子和他接吻，普隆普特的掌心覆在他的脸颊上总给他一种如坠梦境的美妙感受，好像他全身所有的力气都被一点点抽了出来，聚在普隆普特的掌心里。  
诺克提斯发誓他真的抵抗了，而且是奋起抵抗——他靠着体能优势把普隆普特压在身下，用一只手控制住他的双手把它们按在普隆普特脑袋的上方，一只手则在用指腹确认普隆普特五官的轮廓，然后向下游走，去镇压他可能会反抗的地方。  
普隆普特被他压制在身下，唾液从两人不停摩擦的嘴角漏出来，在枕头上印出一块水渍，他的嘴里被诺克提斯的唾液填满，又被他的舌头搅得乱七八糟，只能发出呜呜咽咽的吞咽声，因为双手被抓着只能用大腿紧紧夹住诺克提斯的腰，双腿绕在他的身后，因为用力绷直了脚背，却又因为对方不自觉地做出向前耸动的动作被顶得上下晃动。  
诺克提斯在松开普隆普特的嘴唇的时候发出响亮的水声，他们都像喝醉了一样摇摇晃晃，眼神飘忽不懂，只知道对着对方傻笑。  
诺克提斯喘着粗气，他胡乱在枕头附近拍了几下找不到润滑液，只能把食指和中指伸到普隆普特的口中搅动他的舌头，沾了唾液以后便急切地把手指伸进普隆普特的后穴里，好在昨夜他俩缠绵到半夜的痕迹还没有完全消失，至少入口还没有完全紧缩，省下了扩张的力气。现在他只想立刻马上和普隆普特做爱，毕竟他也不知道他离起床时间到底还有多久。  
普隆普特显然也有点着急，他不停摆弄腰肢用自己的股沟去蹭诺克提斯勃起的性器，身体的每一根肌肉线条都在渴望着爱抚，他抬头让诺克提斯亲吻自己的脖子，他感觉诺克提斯的舌尖滑过他的喉结，他不知道自己脖子上凝结的水汽究竟是汗还是唾液。  
“时间还来得及吗？”普隆普特气喘吁吁地问。  
“我不知道啊。”诺克提斯手上一点都没停，他扶着普隆普特的腿向上折，暴露出大腿内侧的牙印还有已经被流到后面的前列腺液弄湿的穴口。  
普隆普特的后穴还有些轻微的红肿，但是丝毫不妨碍他高涨的情欲，他用腿敲了一下诺克提斯，用因为干渴而略带沙哑的声音催促他不用在意。

诺克提斯把手机的电板抠了出来放到床头柜上。  
可他忘记了普隆普特也有手机，而且闹钟时间还比他设定得早。

诺克提斯刚刚压在穴口准备进入的下体在一首突然响起的陆行鸟之歌中滑开，与那个极其渴望他的肉体失之交臂。然后，用普隆普特的话说就是：“诺克特的小诺克特被吓晕了，再起不能。”  
诺克提斯一脸懊恼地把半张脸埋在被子里看普隆普特拿起挂在床脚的内裤准备去洗澡，他刚走了进去，然后又马上倒着走退出来，爬到床上扒开诺克提斯手里的被子，扑到他身上捧起他的脸就是一个极有可能再次擦枪走火的深吻。就在诺克提斯以为他想通了重燃希望决定速战速决的时候，普隆普特结束了这个缠绵的亲吻，他用舌头舔掉挂在嘴角的银丝，脸红得就差冒烟，但是再怎么害羞也掩盖不住他的一脸坏笑：“这是您要的早安吻，国王陛下。”  
说完趁着诺克提斯还在发愣没来得及抓住他就头也不回地冲进浴室，诺克提斯听到里面爆发出一阵没品到可以让普隆普特后援团集体幻灭的爆笑。

诺克提斯.路西斯.切拉姆——曾经拯救了世界的路西斯国王，此刻只想告自己的丈夫对自己性骚扰。

普隆普特端着早餐回到房间的时候诺克提斯已经梳洗完毕正对着镜子拉扯自己的衣领，他的头发看起来有些长了，只能暂时用发胶梳到后面，露出额头。诺克提斯以前总爱用刘海遮掉大半个脸，但普隆普特其实觉得他露出额头也格外的好看，多了很多成熟的味道。普隆普特摸着下巴上还没完全成型的小胡子，思考自己要不要也试试看背头，但又觉得自己不可能有诺克提斯梳背头那么帅。  
诺克特就是把头发梳成洋葱也是帅的呀！  
普隆普特啃着吐司心想，他大概是输在硬件上了。  
诺克提斯凑近了镜子去检查有没有哪一缕头发没有梳平整，阳光在他的背后勾勒出身体的轮廓，那个泛着白光的轮廓看起来和他们旅行那会儿好像也没什么变化，只是现在普隆普特看到他身上的光芒不用再担心他被晒化了，像他噩梦里一样突然隐匿到一片光线中，变成彩虹的一部分。  
诺克提斯就在这里，实实在在地在这里，面对镜子整理他永远都整理不完的头发。  
“啊——”普隆普特拿了一个撒了盐的水煮蛋拿到诺克提斯的嘴边，对方看也不看就张开嘴咬了一口，然后普隆普特又把省下半个塞进了自己的嘴里。  
“你就不怕哪天我忘你嘴里塞根萝卜。”  
“你这是谋杀亲夫外加叛国罪。”诺克提斯又摸了摸刘海，确定每一根头发丝都在他们应该在的地方，撩起袖子看了一眼手表。  
“哇——我怎么这么怕～”  
“喂，普隆普特。”他叫住正坐在桌边不停往嘴里塞吐司的爱人，普隆普特转过来的时候两边的脸颊都被塞得满满当当，还伴随着“咔嚓咔嚓”的咀嚼声。  
看来今天的吐司烤得很好。  
诺克提斯朝普隆普特招招手，顺便用拇指揩掉他粘在嘴角的面包屑，这个时候，普隆普特才真切的感受到诺克提斯像个王子。他永远那么干净，那么柔软，散落在他头发里的光让他身体的轮廓看起来趋于透明，像是从某个少女的梦境里走出来的一样。  
“你帮我系领带吧。”诺克提斯把领带塞到普隆普特手里，隔着光丝质布料轻轻揉搓他的掌心。  
普隆普特点了点头，一边加快速度咀嚼口中的食物，一边把双手绕道诺克提斯的脖子后面。这个动作看起来就像是普隆普特在揽着对方的脖子，尤其是诺克提斯不知道什么时候已经把手扶在他的腰上了。他们凑得很近，近得几乎拥抱在一起，视线里只能看见对方。诺克提斯甚至觉得自己能闻到普隆普特嘴角面包屑的焦香，他贴近普隆普特的身体，对方也不闪躲，大大咧咧地靠在他身上，把领带塞进诺克提斯的领子里面，拉着领带的两端，手指顺着丝绸光滑的表面划到诺克提斯的领口处，在那里交叉。  
普隆普特很专注地盯着诺克提斯领口，丝毫没有注意到对方正用同样专注地眼神看着自己，他们俩人身高差不多，诺克提斯能一丝不落地看清怀中人表情的细节——对方眨眼的频率，呼吸的速度，嘴角微微勾起，好像是非常满意自己打的领结，普隆普特的眼角天生就有些微微上翘，所以他笑起来的时候，眼睛弯起来的弧度尤为明显。  
诺克提斯总觉得自己的心思也像是普隆普特手中的领带，在他的手中绕来绕去，变成一个平整服帖的结。  
“完成了。”普隆普特抬起头直视诺克提斯的眼睛，他的虹膜看起来就像是盛开的花蕊，又好像是一个忘不见底的深潭，诺克提斯看见那个眼睛里倒映的自己，看见自己已经陷在里面，在对普隆普特的爱恋里无法自拔。  
“嗯。”诺克提斯用鼻子应了一声，却没有放开普隆普特的意思，反倒是收紧了挽在他背后的双臂。普隆普特感觉自己就像是晚宴上的灰姑娘，一边和心爱的王子在一起偷渡浪漫的时光，一边又为随时可能响起的钟声担惊受怕。  
他们俩就着这个拥抱的姿势相互盯着对方的眼睛看了好一会儿，两人眼里都满是缱绻的笑意，他们不聊天，也不继续其他亲密的举动，就这么保持着一个稍微前倾就能接吻的距离默默看着对方。这几秒钟就像是十几年一样久，诺克提斯甚至怀疑自己中间还睡了一觉，醒来普隆普特依旧在他的面前，看着他，用眼神和表情悄悄告诉他：“我爱你”。这种感觉好像他们曾经旅行的日子一样久远，无从可考，好像等他们反应过来的时候，就已经是这样深爱着对方了，好像从一开始他们的每一个对视，就是在向对方倾诉自己的爱慕。

然后他俩同时被突然响起的陆行鸟之歌吓得浑身哆嗦。普隆普特从诺克提斯的怀里跳出去接电话，仓皇逃离的样子活像是被陆行鸟啄了屁股。  
诺克提斯站在边上都能听见电话里伊格尼斯焦急又生气的声音，他看着那个被他分尸了的手机，思考用什么样的姿势道歉能让自己少吃点蔬菜。  
土下座应该可以？  
他突然庆幸自己没把普隆普特的手机也拆了，不然就不是一个土下座可以轻易解决的问题了。

“走咯？”普隆普特拿起外套穿上，顺便又帮他拉了拉西装下摆。  
“走吧。”路西斯的国王答应道，拉着爱人的手走出了房间。  
就像他们结婚以后的每一个普通早晨一样。


End file.
